A One-Way Trip (To Flavor town)
by nipplegod
Summary: Izuku couldn't have pried his eyes away no matter how much he could have tried. But why is he cooking in the first place? Katsuki turned around. "L-look Deku…" His voice was sincere, "fuck… I - uh- I have two Quirks." What. What? What? "What?" (Inspired by a pic I saw on Tumblr)


Katsuki sighed softly, his crimson eyes downcast. His normally heated expression looked more _somber_ than anything, really. There was a certain sadness to his visage. The soft beam of light produced by the streetlamp did nothing to hide Katsuki's deep, dark circles. Rather, it accentuated them; you could see his somnolence with a glance. His thin eyebrows were furrowed, nearly touching in the middle. It formed the image of a faraway bird, a moment before its departure into the night sky. His pale blonde hair was disheveled, somewhat resembling a porcupine in shape.

_His hair is always messy, _Izuku resolved, _mine is too, but something about today… he just seems… well, different. _Izuku's gaze dropped to his worn shoes. _That's the word. Different. _

_Katuski's been acting weird for a while... _Izuku ran a hand through his unruly, viridescent curls, and tried to blink the sleep out of his own eyes.

Izuku was the 'observant type', if you really considered it. He remembers well, from when he was young - just about five he presumed. Hunched over the bright computer screen, the light producing a large halo in the dim room. He would watch the newest clip of All Might overpowering yet another heinous villain, striking a victorious pose right after. Izuku could - and did - spend hours analysing each move, calculating every single strategy.

All Might's booming laugh would always echoe in his ear, and for a second Izuku would feel that he was actually there, sharing the same air as All Might. Later on, he would do the same thing with other popular heroes, admiring (and also deepest longing for) their impressive Quirks.

It had 'trained' him in a sense, Izuku supposed. He was always more perceptive that others realized; far from the oblivious boy many saw in him. He could understand the worried slant of Mom's lips every time he visited, worried at the thought of her son's dangerous career as a hero. Or, the distant look on Todoroki's face once the subject of family came up in conversation. The way Todoroki seemed to become more ice than fire - more cold than he could ever produce with his Quirk.

Izuku has always understood almost every nuance of a person's expression. He could discern whether they were irritated or it was just an intimidating resting face. If they were upset but were masking it with a plastic smile, or if their eyes were filled with fat crocodile tears.

Subsequently, the fact that he noticed the difference in Katsuki's attitude as of late wasn't outright shocking. To be honest, Izuku was more shocked that the others did not realize it too. There was an omnipresent _slump_ to his shoulders - something defeated about the way his head was always pressed against his rough palm. Everytime Izuku stammered and stumbled over his words, Katsuki's insults felt empty. Half-hearted. Izuku was suspicious; why would Katsuki - who was always eager to bring pathetic Deku down - seem anything less than passionate when disparaging him?

But Izuku never mentioned it.

You see, Izuku often knew better than to confront others when he noticed their unusual behavior. He learned this the hard way: direct confrontation is often not the best option for certain types of reserved people. And, Bakugou Katsuki was definitely one of these people.

Izuku glanced up at Katsuki's grave face.

"So...uh, Why… Why did you exactly wake me at 2:00 am to come here?"

"Shut the fuck up, shitty Deku..." Ah, there it was - Katsuki's rather _artless _way of speaking. But, Izuku soon realized, the tone of his harsh voice lacked a real hostility. Those words sounded more like they came from habit than anything else - judging by how quiet he was. "Just, just… You know what, fuck it. Let's just go in!" Katsuki grunted, gesturing towards the building behind them.

It was a rather small, quaint place. It presented an image of an establishment that had experienced many, many, vicious years. The creme-paint upon the walls were peeling at the edges, revealing it's true, dull brown colour. There were faint patches of colour on the walls - the last vestiges of rather _crass_ graffiti. They ranged from racial slurs to a random mix of swear words. Some of the latter category were very creative, he would give them that.

'Weathered' was the only word Izuku could find that could describe the building. .

Above the two narrow wooden doors was - presumably - the name (a restaurant he assumed), painted in large red letters. _G-goy? Far ...fare?R-uh-stor…t-tur? _Izuku shook his head, giving up on his attempt to pronounce the words. _English never really was my strong suit, I guess…_

Izuku's gaze then fell to Katsuki. Upon closer inspection, Izuku noted how watery Katsuki's narrowed eyes were, how puffy and red the rims were. But, Izuku kept his mouth shut. After all, he knew better than to speak.

Katsuki raised his right arm, and, for a moment, Izuku flinched. He had seen Katsuki in the position before. An explosion buzzing in his rough palms, and a burning pain that would inevitably course through Izuku's body. This time, however, Katsuki's reach was not the catalyst for harm, and, rather the catalyst for the door to open.

The lights were off, and Izuku had to squint to follow Katsuki's figure. Izuku spared a glance to the surroundings. In the darkness, all he could see was the silhouette of round tables and tall chairs. Dust coated all of the surfaces, and Izuku had to stifle a cough. Something about Katsuki's aggressive determination to be here made Izuku afraid. Afraid, even, to make any noise such as a cough.

A sharp streak of moonlight pierced through the windows onto one of the tables, illuminating a menu, which was most likely forgotten to be taken away. Upon it was an oddly familiar looking face, round and gleaming with joy.

He must have been too lost in thought, and that must have irritated Katsuki greatly, as he was roughly pulled by his arm through the entrance of the door.

For a second, Izuku wondered if the sparks that fizzled out against his skin were intentional or not. And, for a second, he truly started to question why he was brought here in the first place. Katsuki dropped Izuku's arm once they were inside.

It was equally dark as the other room, Izuku noted quickly, but significantly cooler. Izuku could make out the vague shape of sleek counters, and from that he assumed it must be a kitchen of sorts. The rather not benevolent humidity was not present - it was rather chilly. Izuku raised both of his rough palms to rub over his shivering arms.

Katsuki stomped to Izuku's left and flicked the lightswitch on.

In a second, the long bulbs along the ceiling illuminated, in great juxtaposition to the previous inky black of the night. Izuku blinked his eyes several times to get used to such a change, and realised that he was right. It was a kitchen, and a rather modern one, too. It glimmered with a pristine glow, not an inch of grime upon the many white surfaces. This was surprising, considering how run-down the exterior of this place seemed to be.

_What does Katsuki want from me in a kitchen of all places? _Midoryia furrowed his dark eyebrows. He felt a wave of uncertainty wash through his body - a vicious tide at that. He had long grown from the little boy who was petrified of Katuski. Even at those times when Izuku's body would shake against his will, he had a feeling that maybe, somehow, they would become friends again.

_Is-is Kacchan going to kill me? _Izuku hummed lightly. _Seems like a very… unconventional method of killing. If he really wanted to kill me, he would have just blasted me with his Quirk. How hard would he have to use it for it to kill me? It wouldn't necessarily be a lot if he..._And at that, Izuku started to rationalize how painful that death would be, more inquisitive than scared, really.

Katsuki inhaled. And exhaled.

"I don't know what's going on in that stupid little head of yours - and I frankly don't want to know - but…. Fuck, okay… I need to tell you something." Katsuki's eyes were trained on the floor. The intensity and focus of his gaze made Izuku's dark eyes widen.

Another classmate from Class 1-A might have dismissed this behavior as Katsuki being his usual grumpy self. It was easy to do that, Izuku supposed - this was Katsuki, after there was an underlying _vulnerability _to his posture. The downturned ends of his lips were cracks in his facade. They were not his ever-common scowls, and an odd melancholy leaked through. _There really is something different about Katsuki today_.

Katsuki turned around and slinked over to one of the counters. He dipped his hands onto the cabinet door, pulled it, and procured a shining spatula.

"Okay, so - fuck - I'm not telling this to you because I like you. You get that?" Katsuki gritted out, moving slowly towards one of the grills to his right. Izuku nodded, but he knew Katsuki wasn't looking. Katsuki - with a peculiar familiarity - turned the dial all the way up. The distinct _sizzle_ reverberated through the silent room, bouncing from one wall to another. "I'm only telling this to you rather than all those other shits because you know your place…"

Katsuki - who was all sharp angles and biting words - was, without a doubt, graceful in his actions. He was fluid like trickling water, his fingers twisting and turning around the spatula's handle like a dance only he could know. Izuku couldn't have pried his eyes away no matter how much he could have tried. _But why is he cooking in the first place?_

Katsuki turned around.

"L-look Deku…" His voice was sincere, "fuck… I - uh- _I have two Quirks_."

What. _What? __**What?**_

"What?!"

Katsuki pointedly ignored Izuku's exclamation, but the tilt of his eyebrows showed that he had heard it. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it tightly, like a gaping, spiky-haired fish. Edges of regret were starting to form on his sharp face, despite his desperate want - no, _need_ to seem nonchalant. Katsuki turned to face the grill again, his discomfort present in his disposition.

Izuku - meanwhile - was staring open-mouthed. _D-did I hear him right? Two Quirks? _Izuku grabbed a fistful of his curly hair, and took several deep breaths.

Ever since he was four years old, one thing in his life remained constant: _Kacchan_ had a Quirk. An explosive Quirk. A Quirk so powerful that Izuku didn't even cry when he was pushed down on the playground, because one day _Kacchan_ would become a Pro Hero. _Kacchan_ was given such an immense power just by being lucky enough to have the _right_ genetics. By just being born he was already more than Izuku could have amounted to. And _Kacchan_ knew that, he told Izuku through every punch and every single insult.

And, Izuku was certainly not spiteful - not at all, but he couldn't help but feel a _microscopic_ pinch of anger at _Kacchan's_ words. It was only by his perseverance that Izuku inherited One for All. In a world where he had not saved _Kacchan_, where he would have left him helpless in the grasp of the sludge monster, he would have no Quirk at all.

Nevertheless, Izuku bit down his anger, and stared hard enough to bore holes into _Kacchan's_ back.

"Jesus Christ, this is so fucking embarrassing…" the blonde muttered, and Izuku saw the way his back slumped down."My second Quirk isn't- isn't very…You know, what - I'm gonna just say this - my dad isn't who you think he is."

The noise of the sizzling grill became louder, and Izuku blinked. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _Even if he was a '_master_' at reading people, sometimes, Izuku wished people would _just learn to fucking communicate for once. _Maybe that was insensitive of him - he, of course, understood why many of those people hide their true feelings. Yet, he still wished that he didn't have to decipher all these ambiguous messages so often.

"He's… God, if you hear his name you're gonna fucking laugh." Katsuki whimpered, much like an abused dog. "He's a pathetic man… I know he's listening right now but… Fuck.." He trailed off.

Izuku wanted to bang his head against the door using 100% of One for All - to truly fucking blugeon his head in until all that is left is his fractured skull and a stew of blood and brains pouring out. Maybe that was an exaggeration - and that even Izuku questioned - but _forgive him _for not fully appreciating being woken up at 2:00 am to listen his hostile former childhood friend babble about himself.

"_I have a cooking Quirk!_" Katsuki blurted out, breaking the silence and the gravity of the atmosphere. He twirled around, a large burger between his large palms. Somehow, Katsuki was now adorned with a rather garish 'Kiss the Cook' apron - Izuku had to assume that a 'transformation' was part of his Quirk. Sweat streamed down Katsuki's forehead, and seemed to evaporate into the air.

Izuku stifled a laugh.

It was moments like this where Izuku had to take a step back from the situation, and realize the absurdity of it all - the humor of everything. _Katsuki Bakugou: childhood friend, bully, has an explosion Quirk and a goddamn cooking one too. _Izuku rubbed his eyes. _Is this all an elaborate prank? Will all the other classmates burst out of nowhere and scream, 'April Fools!'? I mean, well it's not quite the first of April… _Izuku figured that he had to believe in Katsuki's honesty.

But, Izuku couldn't help but feel a particular malicious glee that Katsuki's second Quirk wasn't more impressive - a bit of schadenfreude he tried to not regard. Unless, Katsuki where to incorporate his other Quirk into fighting. Izuku pulls his hand over his mouth and tried to swallow his giggles.

Despite everything, Katsuki's face was dead serious. The beginnings of true anger began to form on his face. It was an action that Izuku had not witnessed for a while, and he almost welcomed the familiar expression. '_Almost' _being the key word.

"Eat it you little bitch!' The blonde demanded. "And I can see you laughing, Shitty Deku. Keep that up and I'll kill you!' Katsuki forcefully shoved the burger into Izuku's hands, glaring. He crossed his arms tightly against his broad chest - Izuku might have found it the slightest bit intimidating if not for his apron.

With his left hand, Izuku grasped the burger. It was remarkably heavy and remarkably large. Izuku tried to not let his mind wander to an innuendo. What was most odd, Izuku realized after a brief inspection, was that the buns seems to somehow be shining. There was a soft, yellow glow on the burger that was undoubtedly ethereal, which made him question where it would be in his best interest to consume it. After all, he had no knowledge of how Katsuki… _procured _it.

_Ah, fuck it. _

Izuku took what he thought was the largest bite of his entire life.

Waves of pleasure slammed into him - and Izuku felt an ecstasy he'd never felt before. _Well, except for that one time I had that dream about Mount Lady and her fee… _Izuku tried not to continue that train of thought lest another consuming form of ecstasy became present. Regardless, the burger was oddly delicious, which, honestly, Izuku should have expected from a _goddamn cooking Quirk_.

It was almost like Izuku was possessed when he shoved all the remnants into his face. The last vestige of the burger was the grease that thinly coated his finger after his thorough mastication. Izuku licked his lips absent-mindedly, subconsciously trying to taste the burger again. With a thick swallow he met Katsuki's gaze.

Katsuki had a sad smile etched onto his face. He looked the slightest bit proud, but there was a distinct disappointment smudged on his features. Katsuki's usually piercing red eyes (they quite were piercing quite a few moments ago) were soft. Or maybe they weren't - Izuku couldn't have been bothered to figure that out.

"You know Guy Fieri?" Katsuki questioned. He exhaled a deep breath that he seemed to have been holding.

"W-what?' Izuku had to admit, those words were the last he expected to come from Katsuki's mouth.

The corners of Katsuki's lips waned down.

"You know, that man who-"

"I _know_ who he is! But, how the fuck is he in any way relevant?"

Izuku felt a weight on his shoulder. A hand - from what he could feel quite a large one, too. It viciously dug into his flesh, and Izuku questioned whether it had drawn blood or not. _This feels like a scene in a horror movie… Not that I would know - I'm too paranoid for that stuff. I mean, I would definitely be the first killed in one, even if I'm not blac- _Izuku internally shook his head. It was definitely his sleep deprivation that stunted his understanding of the severity of the situation. _Maybe it's a prank? Or maybe Katsuki was kidnapped into telling me all this..._

Izuku - as slowly he could muster - turned his head around.

It was a tall, rotund man. The man had a soft, kind face and a dark brown goatee that coated his chin. In contrast, his hair was a bright platinum blonde, and was spiked across the top of his head. They closely resembled cactus needles; Izuku was more than sure they would prick his fingers if he touched them. Izuku squinted his eyes. _Frosted tips in 20XX? _The man took the arm off his shoulder and gave him a friendly wave. Or, what he assumed was an attempt at amiability.

Izuku's eyes slowly traced down to the man's body. His mouth couldn't help but water as he saw the man's tantalizing, wide hips. And he couldn't help but feel the heat travel down his body, to his _Lil Izuku. _His shirt was black, save for streaks of red and orange trailing up his shirt - _flames_. Izuku took a step back.

"_Guy Fieri!?'_

"Hey everyone, I'm Guy Fieri, and today we're rolling, looking to find Japan's greatest _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Div-"_

Katsuki grabbed Guy's arm, cutting his sentence off.

"Dad, please- it's been years… You have to let go!" Katsuki's voice was choked, even tears did not spill onto his face. He pulled Guy in the opposite direction of Izuku, but Guy did not move. The tall man was almost like a statue- a statue with a great smile, Izuku would have to give him that.

"Come on, Katsudon-"

"For the last time, it's Katsuki, Dad!'

"You know what to say." Guy's voice was definite. There was a sense of power in his aura and Izuku almost felt submissive near him. _What an alpha male..._ Izuku glanced between Katsuki and Guy Fieri. _This all feels like a fever dream. Honestly, I don't mind that much. It's quite… entertaining _

"D-d-" Katsuki stuttered. His face was pressed against his chest in shame. Izuku could see that he was crying. Katsuki's hot tears dripped down and stained his apron. _Almost forgot about the apron. He's not even wearing anything else underneath! What a lad, that Kacchan! _

Guy was obviously displeased with Katsuki's stuttering. This was apparent with they way Guy placed a heavy arm around his shoulders, which looked to tight to be comfortable.

"_Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives!"_ shouted the smaller blonde boy. Katsuki pried Guy's grip off of him and grunted. Katsuki looked at Izuku, daring him to make his next move, eyes shining with chagrin.

Izuku laughed fully this time. He bent in half, not even trying to contain his amusement. He even slapped at his knees, for All Might's sake! Due to his hysterics, he was beginning to get short of breath, his giggles turning airy. _I think I'm going crazy…_ was Izuku's last thought before _gracefully _collapsing onto the ground.

:-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Izuku's eyes slid open, like he would any other day. He stared at the ceiling, noting every imperfection - each and every depression in it. He slowly tilted his head to the left. Izuku was presented a myriad of All Might posters, and his desk covered in All Might figurines _My room._ His room. In the dormitory.

Izuku pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. He noted curiously that both his pillow and limited edition All Might blanket were folded neatly onto the ground. Izuku laced his fingers together and sighed. _It was a dream, then, _Izuku concluded. That was the easiest, most convenient explanation. _But, something about felt oddly real… Then again, that dream about Mount Lady felt equally 'real'. _Izuku groaned. He wished _that _dream was real.

Izuku pulled himself up and moved towards the door. _I should get some fresh air. It'll help me think clearly. Hopefully. _He opened the door with a jerk and slithered out. He was welcomed with the sight of the sleek glass windows and pristine walls he had grown accustomed to.

And then Izuku walked. Aimlessly, he let his feet wander, shutting off his brain. It was blissful, in a sense, to go completely autopilot. Several classmates greeted him on his journey and were somewhat concerned by his lack of response. Truly, he didn't even realize that any other person was here. In fact, he was barely conscious of his surroundings - it was like he was sleep-walking with his eyes open.

Izuku yelped when he felt a smooth surface against his face. He hazily blinked both of his eyes. _What...just happened? I feel like I blacked out... _His eyes traced the area from left to right. Izuku hummed. _This is where the kitchen should be. _While the school cafeteria provided all meals, there was still a complementary kitchen for those who wanted to use it instead.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. He heard the distinct _hiss_ of a stove, and a deep noise. Izuku pressed the door open slowly.

He was faced with the backs of two - one much curvier and attractive than the other - males with spiky blond hair. They seemed to be bickering to themselves, the larger one waving his knife _almost_ dangerously. Waves of a delicious-seeming aromas wafted around the room, and then to Izuku's nostrils.

"I don't want to be alive…" muttered Izuku, turning around and heading back to his bed.


End file.
